The Village Hidden in the River
by EasilySwayed
Summary: So this is my first naruto fanfic ever. Its about a new hidden village. And a team of genin that are going to take the chuunin exams when Naruto is.
1. Enter The New Village

Prologue-Enter Hidden River Village04:23

Hey this is my first Naruto Fanfic ever! Please read and enjoy.

"Blah Blah": Talking

_Blah Blah:_ Thinking

It was another typical day in the Village Hidden in the River. They were a rather recent Village and new military force but they had rapidly risen to be apart of the great hidden villages. They were located right between the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Waterfall.

And it was a typical day for Shiro Yamike as he made his way to the Aisukage's office to report his successful mission. The mission was very simple: find and capture a thief. It was done flawlessly without even the intervention of his sensei Tsuchi Kitsune. After he was done he planned to hang out around the Western Lake.

"Of-course I could have taken him on my own, no need for you to take the risk of loosing your skin next time" said a rowdy boisterous voice.

"What! You blocked me so I had no time to move!" responded an insulted voice.

Then again with his team mates near by that chance came down to absolute zero.

"Shiro tell him that he's a clumsy oaf," protested Take Shiba the only female of the team and the one with a lot of tomboyisness at that.

Shiro only too used to his teams squabble shrugged and turned to face Jiro Sugioka and with mock sincerity he said "Jiro you're a clumsy fool and next time don't block Take or else". Jiro also used to this chuckled and continued walking.

They had graduated from the academy a year ago. Many things hadn't changed since their first meeting. Jiro and Take always seemed to squabble after the mission and Shiro would just stand by and watch with amusement. Then siding with one and earning a smack from the other. But also many things had changed. Since they were always moving around in the wilderness Take had cut her long silky hair into short spikes. Her clothes had changed from her academy days. She wore a pale blue, long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants and she wore the usual shin high sandals that all Hidden River shiniobi (sp) wore. Takes physical form was nothing to brag about. Her long shirt covered her entire upper body, save for the face. She didn't do much tiajutsu because she often stayed in the background offering the support to the team through medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. She still fairly short; having not reached her growth spurt. Since she was a background player and medic she carried around a lot of medical gear in her rear pouch. On her left thigh she carried a few kunais in case she needed to defend her self. Still in character she was outgoing and had a good sense off when to bug someone.

Jiro Sugioka was the taijutsu specialist in the squad. He let his hair grow out slightly. He wore a sleeveless gray shirt with black pants. His hands had finger less gloves, but his wrists had bandages wrapped around them. He had two pouches in the back of his belt. One held flash and smokes bombs, and paper bombs. In the other he had typical ninja gear: shuriken, kunai, and he a few scrolls. On his belt he had a tanto or short multipurpose knife. He was pretty humble when it came to speak of his skills when he was around the elders and younger shinobi; but when it came to girls, he fought 50-foot dragons with 10-inch long teeth every day.

Shiro was the ninjutsu specialist. This year he was the rookie of the Snow Village. He could control water and wind element therefore creating ice. His special ability was his Kekke Genkai of the Yamike clan. They could summon the great white wolf and control various jutsus specific to their clan. Unfortunately he was the last of his clan for they had been massacred previous to his entrance to the academy. Now he wore a fishnet shirt underneath a light bage jacket. On the back of the jacket he had a white wolf head. He also wore light brown pants. On his belt he had a pouch filled with scrolls, shuriken, and kunais. He was, from the very beginning shy and preferred to be alone most of the time. Yet his teammates had managed to open him up.

They knocked on the Aisukages office door. A faint "Enter" was heard from inside.

"Sir we are here to report on Team 10's mission" said Jiro

The Aisukage had spiky gray hair. (He wasn't old just had natural grey hair). His deep intelligent eyes pierced the young genin. "Really that's good to hear, any injuries?"

"No sir it was a flawless mission"

"Well that's really good news. Since no complication needs to be solved this mission will go on your files and you'll get the payroll of the C ranked mission at the end of the week. Dismissed"

They filed out silently. When the door shut behind them they made their way down the stairs.

"Sooooo wanna go get some dango I heard Tamihiroda had some good ones" suggested Jiro

"Yeah why not I mean we have time why not take the chance to relax and enjoy ourselves," added Take

They turned to Shiro. _Why do they always turn to me to make decisions when sensei is not here?_ "Sure why not"

"YES ALRIGHT" shouted Jiro as he sped away. Then he turned around and shouted "BUT YOUR PAYING"

Shiro stood paralyzed. Jiro+Dango=Broke. Then he sighed in defeat. _Might as well. _He thought sourly. They arrived at the Tamihiroda Dango Shop. Just as they were about to enter a huge cloud of smoke erupted in front of them.

"Yo guys the training grounds are the other way"

"Sensei where were you we already went to the Aisukages office and we have the rest of the day off! And you ran away after the mission" shouted Take

"Easy I didn't run away because I had to pick these up"

He handed them a form. The trio gaped in shock.

"Yes" sensei said proudly I signed you up to go to the Chuunin exams in Konoha."

Yes I know it short. I hope it was good. I had a hard time describing the character. Ok well plz review to tell me what u think. Also if I copied something too much I'm sorry.

Next: Konoha Here We Come!


	2. Character Description

Name: Shiro Yamike (White Mountain Pond)

Age: 13

Birthday: March 10th

Description: Brown Hair (short and spiky). Ice blue eyes. Fairly muscular. Had a black tattoo from the shoulder down to his waist (right side).

Clothing: Fishnet shirt (Like shikimaru). Light brown jacket and pants. Dark brown, shin high, sandals. His headband on forehead. The sign is three lines in horizontal position. (check profile)

Personality: Calm and quiet. He is often non-social with strangers and prefers to stay with his teammates. He is often looked upon as the team leader and kinda keeps the team together in tough times.

Skills: Basic ninjutsu and some taijutsu. Water Clone Jutsu. Earth Hydration Resurrection Justsu. Water Dragon Rope Justsu. Water Dragon Jutsu. Ice Cocoon Justsu. Ice Prison Justsu. Water Barrier, Water Dragon Blast. And others will be revealed later. Also the functions and effects will be revealed later.

Tools: Shurkien, Kunai, Paper Bombs. Sometimes summons weapons through scrolls.

History: He is from the Yamike clam that was slaughtered around seven years ago. He inherited the Kekke Genkai of his clan, which is to be able to control ice. He also has the special gift that comes every five-generation of the Yamike clan. To be revealed later (Hint: has to do with the tattoo.)

Name: Jiro no Sugioka (Second Son of the Cedar Hill)

Age: 14

Birthday: September 23

Description: Has black hair (long in the back and had bangs). Brown eyes. Very muscular. Has a scar going across the left eye. Also fingerless gloves.

Clothing: Gray sleeveless shirt. Black pants with black shin high sandals. Headband on waist.

Skills: Basic tiajutsu. Tiger Assault (move super fast, punch chin, chest, gut, stomach, then come from above and elbow the person to the ground). Secret River Taijutsu (gather chakra in palm, bunch it up in claw position then attack the opponents lungs). River Typhoon ( kick the guys legs from under him, then while your still spinning (your on your hands) kick your opponent up and do a lions barrage. Other will be revealed later.

Tools: Shuriken, Kunai, tanto, flash, smoke, and paper bombs, and ninja wire.

Personality: He can be humble and very polite but when he had a chance to show off or brag he usually stretches the truth. He is more of a people person. He likes to hang out. Though he goofs off while on break he is very serious when in battle.

History: Originally of a royal family Jiro rebelled against his parents and joined his cousin who was thrice removed. He then entered the ninja

academy and joined team 10.

Name: Take Shiba ( Bamboo lawn)

Age: 13

Birthday: February 17

Description: Short spiky brown hair ( sort of like Alice's in Twilight). Green eyes. Slim and muscular.

Clothing: Pale blue, long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants and had dark blue shin high boots. Headband on forehead.

Personality: Has a rather tomboy attitude. Likes to impress the younger. Can be humble in the presence of a might or well-respected person.

Skills: Basic Genjustsu and ninjustu. Example of genjutsu: Vines strangling, dead comrades, and other illusions. She also knows medical ninjutsu

Tools: Kunai, food pills, flash bombs.

History: N/A 


	3. Author's Note Please Read

**AN**: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated since forever and I know I shouldn't make excuses but real life got in the way and my inspiration dwindled. I tried re-writing it but I failed each time. However I recently have gone back and looked at the story and inspiration has been kindled. I'm going back and re-editing/writing this story in order to have a better and more entertaining experience for you. The plot is going to change, as well as some of the characters. So without further ado here's a VERY small preview on the new version.

* * *

_The forest was silent and only the bravest bird dared poke their heads out of their nest. Ninjas were at large..._

This is the opening sentence of the new and improved _Village Hidden in the River. _Ill see you later.


End file.
